leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PO04
* File 4: Charizard on Hulu * File 4: Charizard on }} File 4: Charizard (Japanese: レポート4リザードン File 4: ) is the fourth and final episode of Pokémon Origins. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 2, 2013 and was released on Pokémon TV on November 22, 2013. The English version was made available on Hulu on January 30, 2014, and on iTunes on May 28, 2014. Blurb After defeating the Elite Four at the Indigo Plateau, Red is finally ready to challenge the Champion and take his strength to the next level. Little does he realize that the new Champion is his old rival Blue! The battle that ensues is the fiercest they’ve had yet. And even more surprises lie ahead for Red as he searches for a mysterious new Pokémon and challenges new frontiers! Plot After going through , makes it to Indigo Plateau, where he fights against the Elite Four. He finally defeats the last member of the Elite Four, Lance, who tells Red that he still has to face one more challenge in order to become the : the current Pokémon League Champion. Red enters the final arena, and is surprised to find out that the Champion is none other than , who is also surprised that Red made it. While Red was battling, Blue was busy searching for the right Pokémon to match up with his opponents. The battle begins and after some intense fighting between both Trainers' entire teams, after Blue's defeats Red's , Red declares that the battle isn't over yet, and sends out his final Pokémon, . Blue remarks that this is similar to their first Pokémon battle, which he easily won. Red refutes this, stating that things will be different this time. Charizard charges in with a , but it does hardly any damage to the Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise uses , landing a powerful hit on Charizard and greatly reducing its . Despite this, Charizard holds on to a sliver of its health, and uses , trapping Blastoise in a fiery vortex. Blue is getting worried about Blastoise's condition, and Red orders Charizard to use , which lands a clean hit on Blastoise, reducing its HP to zero. Red congratulates Charizard on their victory, while Blue recalls his Blastoise and starts wondering how he could have lost, having only just having become the Champion, and complains that his reign is over already. Reluctantly, he admits to Red that he is the new League Champion. Suddenly, Professor Oak shows up, congratulating Red on his victory. He admires how much he has grown since he set on his quest with , and then turns to Blue, explaining that he had departed for the Pokémon League as soon as he had heard that his grandson had defeated the Elite Four, but by the time he arrived, Blue had already lost his Champion title to Red. Blue complains that he just took too long, but Professor Oak ignores this, instead asking Blue if he understands why he lost. When Blue tries to explain that Red's victory was just a fluke, Professor Oak snaps at him, telling him that he lost because he didn't treat his Pokémon with trust and love. Professor Oak then turns to Red again, and asks him to follow him. They enter the next room, the Hall of Fame, where all the Pokémon League Champions and their Pokémon are recorded and honored. Red places his Poké Balls on the recording device, and a portrait of his Pokémon and himself appears on the wall. Red wonders if it is okay for a person like him to be called a Champion, but Professor Oak says that he fought with great honor, and he should be proud of that. Red agrees, and promises to not bring shame to the title of Pokémon League Champion. Even though Red is now the Pokémon League Champion, his journey isn't over yet, as he still has plenty of Pokémon to catch in order to complete the Pokédex. During his travels, he even encounters the three bird Pokémon; , , and . With his skills, Red manages to catch even these powerful Legendary Pokémon, adding their data to the Pokédex. Finally, Red returns to Professor Oak's Laboratory, calling out that he has managed to complete the Pokédex. However, the lab is completely empty, save for one of Professor Oak's aides, who tells him that Oak is at Blue's house. Red quickly rushes there, finding Professor Oak with Blue, who is lying in his bed, covered with bandages. Professor Oak assures him that Blue will be okay with some rest, and Red asks what happened to him. Blue explains that he was battling a wild Pokémon at Cerulean Cave, when his Blastoise was sent flying and landed right on top of him. Red is shocked at the information, and asks for further details about the Pokémon. Unfortunately, Blue is unable to provide any detailed info, as he had never seen that Pokémon before, and his Pokédex was also crushed when Blastoise crashed on top of him. Red tells him to look for the Pokémon from his own Pokédex, and Professor Oak is astonished to hear that Red has actually managed to collect all 149 known species of Pokémon. Professor Oak congratulates Red on completing his lifelong dream, and starts going through the Pokédex. Blue is depressed to hear of Red's achievement, as he was just one Pokémon short of having collected 149 Pokémon too, but now he's unable to do that because his Pokédex is broken. Professor Oak asks Blue to name the Pokémon's attacks in order to narrow down its type, and Blue tells that it used and , preventing any of his attacks from landing a single hit on it. Professor Oak deduces that the Pokémon was possibly a , and shows images of various Psychic Pokémon from the Pokédex. However, none of them matches the Pokémon Blue saw, leaving all three confused. As this Pokémon is not in the Pokédex, Professor Oak deduces that the Pokémon Blue battled was actually a previously unknown , meaning that there are actually 150 different kinds of Pokémon. He turns to Red and asks him if he could go to Cerulean Cave to catch this Pokémon for the Pokédex. Red accepts the request, but Blue tells him not to do it, for the Pokémon's strength was so far beyond him that even Red couldn't stand a chance against it. Suddenly, Red has a moment, as Blue's words remind him of something he had heard somewhere before. After snapping out of his daze, Red says that he has to try to catch the Pokémon before he can know anything for sure. Blue admits that he's right, then confesses that he had heard rumors of the incredibly powerful Pokémon and wanted to catch it just so he could use it to defeat Red the next time they battled. Understanding that this Pokémon is very powerful, Professor Oak invites Red to his laboratory to make preparations for his departure to Cerulean Cave. In Lavender Town, Mr. Fuji is feeding a at the Pokémon House, when Reina shows up with , asking him if he has heard of the rumors about Cerulean Cave. When Mr. Fuji says he has not, Reina explains that a monstrously strong wild Pokémon has been sighted there, and it just defeated a former Pokémon League Champion. When Reina says that the Pokémon is probably a Psychic-type, Mr. Fuji glances out of the window, saying, "So then… it's still out there." Back in Pallet Town, Professor Oak's aide takes Red's Pokémon to be checked out. While she is gone, Professor Oak asks Red about the stones he received in Lavender Town. Red explains that he does not know what they are for, and when he mentions he got them from Mr. Fuji, Oak is surprised to hear the name. Red goes out fishing in order to get some time for his thinking, trying to remember why Blue's words sounded so familiar. Finally he remembers, and rushes back to the laboratory, telling Professor Oak that he finally remembered where he had read the same words that Blue had said before: at the on Cinnabar Island. He explains how he had found a journal in the mansion, which had described the discovery of a previously unknown Pokémon, , and how an entirely new Pokémon, which came to be known as , was created from Mew. Mewtwo had, however, gotten far too strong to control, thus resulting in its escape. Professor Oak agrees with Red's idea of the mysterious Pokémon that beat Blue being Mewtwo. He also adds that the diary Red had read could be the notes of Dr. Fuji, a formerly well-known Pokémon researcher whose studies were dismissed after they started to grow darker due to his discovery of a new species of Pokémon and his attempts to create a new, powerful Pokémon. Professor Oak says that while Mewtwo's connection to this is only possible, the man who gave Red the mysterious stones could actually be Dr. Fuji, even though Red suspects that they might just have the same last name. Professor Oak goes further to explain that he bases his theory on the stones: when he had studied them, he had discovered an energy flow in between them, and that one of them had reacted strongly when put near Charizard. Red is a bit confused about this, but keeps listening as Professor Oak recalls having a faint memory of Dr. Fuji researching something like this in his earlier days. Given the mentioned facts, Professor Oak suggests that Red should give one of the stones to Charizard and keep the other one for himself. With the preparations complete, Red departs for Cerulean Cave to catch the 150th Pokémon. Back in Lavender Town, Reina has heard of Red heading to Cerulean Cave, and rushes to tell the news to Mr. Fuji. Upon hearing the news, Mr. Fuji gets worried, knowing what kind of a monster Red is about to face. Within Cerulean Cave, Red s across the water with his , and finally notices Mewtwo, standing in the deepest corner of the cave. Upon noticing him, the Genetic Pokémon leaps forward and lets out a fierce roar, ready for battle. As soon as he makes land, Red sends out his to face Mewtwo. Mr. Fuji's worries back at Lavender Town start to show their authenticity, as, one by one, Red's Pokémon end up easily defeated. Even Articuno's is countered by Mewtwo's , and the Legendary Pokémon gets knocked out with a single hit. Mr. Fuji understands that Red has only one glimmer of hope on his side, and it lies within the stones he gave him. With all of his other Pokémon defeated, Red calls out his Charizard, who immediately starts battling Mewtwo. While Mewtwo counters Charizard's Fire Blast with Barrier and , downing the Flame Pokémon, Mr. Fuji tells Reina about the legend behind the stones, an ancient tale passed down from the faraway Kalos region, which tells that if a Charizard and its human partner share a close enough bond, these stones would bring out a great power. Recovering from its fall, Charizard charges in with a attack, but Mewtwo easily counters it, sending both Charizard and Red flying off the isle and into the depths of the cave's waters. While sinking, Red is beginning to lose all hope, but when he sees Charizard's determined face, he regains his confidence and starts swimming towards Charizard. Just then, the two stones start to glow, and the power of the legend Mr. Fuji spoke of is finally revealed: Mega Evolution. A bright burst of energy occurs, and Charizard emerges from the water, now in its Mega Charizard X form. Red is surprised at this sudden transformation, and Charizard flies them back to the isle. Red orders another Fire Blast, which now burns light blue with even more power than ever before. The attack lands a direct hit, severely weakening Mewtwo. Red is impressed at the power-up, and seizes the opportunity by throwing an at Mewtwo. The Ball shakes for a second, but then bursts apart, showing that Mewtwo isn't ready to be caught yet. On the contrary, the monster roars in ferocious rage, and fires a Swift attack straight at Charizard. Charizard easily endures the hit and retaliates with its own Swift attack, which Mewtwo finds . Red tells Charizard to use Slash, and the Flame Pokémon strikes Mewtwo repeatedly with its sharp claws. Red sees an image of his Charmander in Charizard, and he admires how strong it has become. Deciding finally to put an end to the battle, Red commands Charizard to use Mega Punch one more time. Charizard charges at Mewtwo, its fist glowing bright yellow, and it delivers a devastating punch on the Genetic Pokémon, sending it flying straight into a nearby stalagmite. Mewtwo is now barely even able to stand up, and Red seizes the chance by throwing another Ultra Ball at it. Mewtwo is sucked into the Ball, which shakes for a couple of intense seconds before finally stopping, signalling that the capture was successful. Overjoyed at finally capturing the 150th Pokémon, Red picks up the Ultra Ball and raises it into the air. Charizard roars in victory, reverting to its normal form before it and Red rush at each other, celebrating their success. Once again back in Pallet Town, Professor Oak holds a small party at his laboratory, celebrating both Red and Blue, for, thanks to them, the Pokédex is finally complete. Blue rants about how he should have been the one to catch Mewtwo, as he's supposed to be the Champion. Red suddenly realizes something, and Professor Oak asks what he's thinking. Red explains that he just understood that Mewtwo was created from a Pokémon named Mew, which means that there is still one more Pokémon out there for him to catch. Everyone gasps at the revelation, and Red stands up, ready to start his search for the 151st Pokémon. Unnoticed by anyone, a Mew suddenly appears outside of the window. Apparently having heard Red's words, it smiles teasingly before flying away. Major events * arrives at Indigo Plateau and defeats the Elite Four. * Red is revealed to have caught a , , and . * Red finds out that has already become the . * Blue is revealed to have obtained a , , , , and . * Blue's is revealed to have evolved into a . * Red defeats Blue, thus becoming the new Pokémon League Champion. * Red enters the Hall of Fame. * Red catches an , , , , , , , , and . * Red manages to collect all the 149 known . * Red learns about , the 150th Pokémon. * Red enters Cerulean Cave in order to Mewtwo. * Red's is revealed to have evolved into a . * The stones given to Red by Mr. Fuji are revealed to be a Key Stone and a Charizardite X from Kalos. * Red's Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X for the first time. * Red successfully captures Mewtwo. * Red sets off to find and capture in order to complete the Pokédex. Characters Humans * * * Professor Oak * Lorelei * Bruno * Agatha * Lance * Mr. Fuji * Reina * Professor Oak's aide Pokémon * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; Mega Charizard X) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new) * ( ; new) * ( 's; new) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new) * ( 's) * ( 's; new) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Lorelei's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Pokémon House) * (Pokémon House) * (Pokémon House) * (Pokémon House) * (statue; flashback) * (Hall of Fame portrait) * ( review) * ( review) * ( review) * ( review) * ( review) * ( review) * ( review) * ( review) * ( review) * ( review) * Trivia * This episode was the first public appearance of X and served as its official reveal. * A plays with a -like plush toy in Mr. Fuji's . * Some of the pictures in the Hall of Fame feature with black skin instead of the purple that has been present since Generation III (Generation II internationally). * A is seen in a photo of a previous in the Hall of Fame, despite being a Generation II Pokémon. * 's tail flame is not extinguished when it falls into Cerulean Cave's water, likely because it is generated by the Pokémon itself. * When shows Professor Oak his completed Pokédex (sans ), exclaims that had he caught Mewtwo, he would have obtained "all 149 Pokémon". Since Mewtwo is actually the 150th Pokémon, this means that there was still one other species that Blue had not caught. This is not addressed by Red or Professor Oak, and the remaining Pokémon that Blue did not catch is not specified. ** In the English version, Blue instead claims that he was the one that was supposed to be Champion, and thus should have caught Mewtwo. Errors * 's lower jaw is blue instead of cream during Red and Blue's battle. * After catching Mewtwo, the yellow H on its is missing when Red runs towards Charizard. * Mega Charizard X's lower jaw is miscolored as black instead of light blue when Mewtwo breaks out of its Ultra Ball and just before Charizard reverts back into its normal state. File:Blue Rhydon PO.png|Lapras's miscolored jaw File:Blue Arcanine PO.png|Lapras's miscolored jaw Dub edits * In the Japanese version, the texts of the journals remain the same as in the games. In the dub, they were altered, much like in the localizations of the games. ** The reference to Guyana in the Pokémon Mansion journal was left out of the English dub, instead referring to Mew's finding place simply as "the jungle." In other languages |fr= |it=File 4: Charizard |es_eu= }} 04 Category:Episodes written by Kuniaki Kasahara Category:Episodes storyboarded by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes animated by Satoshi Nakano Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Folge 4 – Glurak es:PO04 fr:PO04 it:PO04 zh:PO04